No More Hiding
by LGioLondon
Summary: Christmas Night. Everyone is having a good time, everyone except one person who will soon knock on the Baker's door. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone ! This is not my first fanfic but I wanted to let you know that English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I hope there aren't too many of them and that it won't stop you from reading my story which is not gonna be too long. I had this story line stuck in my head and I needed to write it down so here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it :) Of course, no need to say that I do not own anything of the show. Reviews are more than welcome !**_

 **CHAPTER 1 : Knock Knock**

 **(The next chapters are going to be longer than this one).**

Brooke Davis Baker poured some more wine into her glass and sat next to her husband Julian on the couch. She smiled at him and at the view in front of her. Her mother Victoria, with whom she had recently burried the hatchet and had agree on a fresh new start in their relationship. Victoria was holding Jude - who particularly enjoys his new toy from Santa. Julian's mom, Sylvia, was holding Davis in one hand while tickling him with the other. Julian's father was talking business with Brooke's dad in the kitchen. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the scene. A big Christmas tree with too much Christmas lights on it -but Sylvia did not want to take some of them off-, plenty of gifts underneath the tree – not all meant for the twins -, electric candles, sweets and great food were displayed on the table. It was the first time in three years since she had last celebrated Christmas. Brooke used to spend most of her Christmas night working on new sketches for her new line. But this changed when she decided to take her former foster kid in. Brooke wanted to celebrate Christmas with Sam who had never celebrated it before. When Sam left to live with her birth mother Rebecca, Brooke burried herself into work again and didn't wish to celebrate Christmas anymore despite the Scott's invitation. Then, she decided she needed to change her life and that's when she came after Julian and joined him in L.A. Last year she celebrated christmas with Julian, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Clay and Quinn. A year later, here she was on her sofa, enjoying Christmas with her own family -two wonderful kids and a husband with who she was madly in love. She couldn't be any happier at that moment. Suddenly, clumsy knocks on the door were heard, Brooke turned her head to the left and saw a taxi with some young fellows inside leave her street. She frowned and looked at her husband who had no idea of who was standing behind the door. She got up and opened the door. She gasped. _Oh my god, what happened ?_ Was the first thing Brooke thought.

 _ **Tada ! Please review, it would mean a lot if you do ! Thank you for reading !:D**_


	2. Hi I'm drunk, how are you ?

_**Thank you very much for your reviews !**_

 _She got up and opened the door. She gasped._ _ **Oh my god, what happened ?**_ _Was the first thing Brooke thought._

« Oh wow ! You look gorgeous, you're even more beautiful than last time I saw you. When was that ? Two, three or four years ago ? I don't know it seems like a million year ago to me. I like your hair a lot. And your dress, is this from your line ? _»_ The drunk person said, while clenching at the side of the door to keep her balance. You could tell she was dizzy.

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes, a mix of emotions was running through her body. She was thrilled, scared and confused all together. She grabbed her new guest by the shoulders and invited her to come in. When Julian turned to see who it was, his mouth dropped. Victoria looked surprised but not at all displeased while Julian's parents and Brooke's dad looked lost and confused.

« Hi everyone ! » the drunk guest shouted. « Oh sorry, you're all dressed up ! Am I interrupting something ? » she suddenly whispered.

Victoria was the first to react : « Oh my godness, Samantha what happened to you ? » she exclaimed, reproachfully.

Brooke closed the door behind Sam and immediately held the teen's shoulders so that she would not fall. She glanced at Victoria and at the other members of her family.

« Okay , dad, Sylvia and Paul, this is Sam » Brooke paused for a second. « As you can see, Sam is _drunk_ » she said it emphasizing on the word « drunk » to let Sam know she was not buying this attitude. « and she needs to rest so, I suggest we get some space on the couch and let Sam sit there for some time while you all go to the kitchen so I can have a little chat with Sam. » Julian looked at his wife and knew she needed some time alone with her former foster daughter, so he led the group to the kitchen.

« Do I squint or are these two babies ? » Sam asked once on the couch.

« No you don't. There are two babies, they're twins and... » Brooke was about to say they were their own kids but she thought right now was not a good time to talk about it.

« Anyway, I don't know what to say Sam, you're drunk ! What the hell were you thinking ?! » Sam shrugged and looked away.

« Oh no, young lady, you will answer my question. What happened ?! » she asked.

Sam looked at Brooke and explained everything. « Okay, I was working on a paper for my uni and my friends wanted me to go out. I said no but they insisted and dragged me out of my room. We went to a bar, I told them I didn't want to drink, I hate that and what's more I've never drunk alcohol in my life. Sash, a friend of mine, said she would order a soft drink for me but I think she lied because, I'm not sure but I think there was alcohol in it. » Sam answered half asleep.

Brooke was glad to know Sam was at university and that she made friends there but she disapproved the drunkness. Also she was a bit concerned with the fact that Sam was studying on Christmas instead of celebrating it with Rebecca. It reminded her of herself when she was younger. Brooke was about to replied but Sam could hardly stay awake. She decided to lay her down instead. « Okay Sammy, you're going to sleep here tonight » she was cut short by the teen.

« Oh no, don't bother, I just wanted to say hello, I'll go back to New York now, I have this paper to work on. » Brooke looked at the girl she has missed for three years. _You have no idea where you are right now, haven't you ?_ Brooke thought.

« No Sam. New York is far away from here and you're drunk my dear. You stay here. » she said authoritatively but motherly while taking Sam's shoes off. Sam who was too tired to argue, nodded and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep. Brooke looked at her and sighed. She's always hoped she could get the chance to meet Sam again but not like this, though she was glad that Sam came to her tonight instead of wandering the street of Tree Hill in her current state and this late. She put a blanket on Sam, looked down at Jude and Davis who were also asleep in their baby carriage and just before joining the gang in the kitchen, she looked at the scene in front of her. The three kids she loved the most on Earth. She smiled, hoping that Sam was not in some kind of trouble. In the kitchen, the conversation was about Sam, Julian and Victoria explained to Paul, Sylvia and Ted who was Sam and her relation to Brooke. When Brooke entered they stopped talking.

« How is she ? » Julian asked, with worry in his voice. He's always cared for the girl and Brooke loved him for that.

« Well, apparently her friends from New York played a little prank on Sam for Christmas. But I don't know why she flew all the way down to Tree Hill. I know her friends took a taxi from a bar to go to the airport, they all bought tickets to get here, I don't know how they managed to make it without being caught, and then they drunk some more, Sam couldn't tell the difference between booze and juice and took a cab to get here. I'll know more tomorrow morning.»

It was already 2.30 am Victoria, Paul and Sylvia decided to leave the house thanking Brooke and Julian for this Christmas.

« It was a lovely evening, thank you dear. Great choice of wine by the way. » Sylvia told Brooke who smiled.

« Alright, I'd better go now, I have to work tomorrow, thanks for dinner Brooke, it was great » Paul said.

« Yes, me too. Thank you honey ». Ted said planting a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

« I'll see you two tomorrow to clarify the situation » Victoria told Brooke pointing a finger at both her daughter and Sam. Brooke rolled her eyes.

« I'll call you. Last time I checked I was the one fostering Sam, not you so I'll first deal with Sam and then I'll let you know about the situation, _Mother_. » Brooke replied playfully but in a confident tone. Victoria gave in and left, leaving Julian, Brooke, the twins and Sam behind.

« Is she in trouble ? » Julian asked looking at the teen.

« I don't know hun, I don't know. I hope she's alright. It doesn't look like her. » Brooke said with a bit of worry in her voice.

 _ **Dianehermans, LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast, VFBFan, Pllfreak33 and NALEY23alwaysforever, I think you found out who was at the door. Please, review chapter 2 !**_


	3. Hello Headache

**CHAPTER 3 : Hello Headache**

The next morning, Sam woke up with a big headache. The smell of the pancakes and the cries from the twins didn't help much.

« Arrrgh » the teen grumbled while sitting up.

Brooke and Julian both exchanged a look and suppressed a laugh. Sam had her usual morning bed head. Brooke came to her with a glass of water and aspirin. The teen was holding her head.

« Thank you Sash » she mumbled, her eyes still shut.

« Hmm, hmm... » Brooke scraped her throat.

Sam's body did not recognize the voice of her friend she understood everything that happened last night was real. She looked up and meet her once foster mother's eyes. « Oh God, this is not happening » Sam said accentuating every syllable.

«Hello sunshine ! » Brooke teased with a bit of sternness in her voice. Sam fell back on the couch realizing she was in trouble.

« I'll tell you what Sam. First, you'll drink what I give you, then you'll bring your skinny butt over there » she said pointing at one of the stool bar in her kitchen. Sam followed the gesture with her eyes. « you'll eat breakfast with Julian and the kids, I'll go to work for a bit and when I'll be back - trust me it will happen sooner than you think- we will sit where we are right now and have a _long_ discussion, understood ? » Brooke asked looking straight into Sam's eyes. The teen nodded in defeat. Brooke planted a gentle kiss on the side of her head and did the same with Jude and Davis, giving Julian a quick kiss on the lips in the process. When the door closed behind Brooke, Sam followed her instructions and sat where the rest of the Baker family was.

« So...are Chip and Dale your kids ? » Sam asked Julian. He laughed.

« Yes they are. And for your information you've been introduiced to them last night but I bet you can't remember that, can you ? » Julian teased and then placed a plate full of delicious pancakes in front of Sam.

« No, I can't. Everything is...blurred. » She replied looking at what she could have called her brothers. A sad smile appeared on her face. She didn't feel like eating anymore.

 _ **AT THE CAFE**_

« Hello ? … No, not yet ... Victoria ! I told you I'll let you know about the situation, if I haven't called yet it's because I haven't get the chance to talk to her. » an annoyed Brooke answered.

« Talk to who ? » Haley asked which made Brooke jump a little. She hung up her phone.

Brooke looked at Haley not knowing where to begin.

A few minutes later, Haley was still surprised by what her friend told her.

« You know, I'm glad to have news about Sam, I'm happy she's here but... » she paused not wanting to worry Brooke. « Look, I'm not an expert but don't you think it's weird that she gets drunk on Christmas and takes a plane on a whim to go back to her previous foster home ? Where is her mom ? » Haley quickly regretted her last words, it still hurts Brooke even if she has a family she loves dearly, Haley knew her friend had never stopped loving the girl and she knew that Brooke was still considering herself as her first mom. « Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean it this way. It's just that if everything was fine in Sam's life, why didn't she come home to spend Christmas with Rebecca ? I'm just worried that's it. » Haley got a point and Brooke was aware of it. _Why is Sam here ?_ Brooke couldn't stop asking herself.

« I need to find out what's going on with her. » Brooke announced firmly with worry but also determination in her eyes.

« I'm here if you need me. » Haley said kindly.

« I know, thank you Hales. » The young woman replied.

Haley went home and told her husband everything. They both agreed not to say anything to Jamie. They knew how much the kid cared for the teen and didn't want to give him false hope not knowing when Sam would disappear again.

 _ **AT THE BAKER'S**_

« Hi honey, how are you doing ? » Brooke asked her husband lovingly.

« Hello you, I'm great, thank you. I have a very nice conversation with Sam and I'm also very jealous of her. » He answered placing his arms on Brooke's waist.

« Why ? » Brooke asked returning the gesture.

« When she started playing with the kids, Jude and Davis totally ignored me. I was like invisible. She got their full attention. And worse, I've never heard Davis laughed that hard. » Julian answered sounding hurt.

« Oh I see. You've been replaced. » Brooke teased him. Julian laughs.

« Where's Sam anyway ? » Brooke asked her husband.

« She's outside. » Julian answered pointing at the patio. Brooke thanked him and joined Sam. It was a lovely day, the weather wasn't too cold, it had stopped snowing but the snow was still present. Sam was building a little snow man onto a table, she took off her scarf and placed it around the snowman's neck. Brooke watched her carefully. She had lost some weight which didn't please the young woman, her skin was paler than years ago and you could spot a hint of sadness in her eyes. She stayed there silent, waiting for the girl to notice her presence.

« oh, you're back, I didn't know you were here. How long have you been spying on me ? » the girl joked after a while.

Brooke smiled. « Nice snowman. » she said getting closer to the teen. Sam smiled.

« I'm a professional snowman builder » she joked.

Brooke looked at the girl standing in front of her, the girl she had missed for three years. She wanted to find out what was going on but first, she simply wanted to hug the brunette tight, and she did. Sam was surprised at first and Brooke noticed it that why she pulled away from the girl. Sam saw her foster mom's confused eyes and quickly returned the hug, holding Brooke tighter. Brooke felt relieved and they both remained in each other arms, not wanting to break the embrace. But evenually, Brooke knew she had to in order to find the answers she was looking for.

« Sam, we need to talk. » she announced lovingly.

The teen nodded and they went in the living room and sat on the couch.

« So...Can you tell me why you didn't spend Christmas with Rebecca ? » Brooke asked her. Julian was still in the kitchen playing with Jude and Davis but he was also listening to the conversation.

« Rebecca lives in Australia,she accepted a job offer two years ago. » Sam knew she needed to explain everything in order to make herself understand. « you see, when I left you, things were good at first and then it became...odd. » she paused. Brooke tensed a bit. « Don't worry she did not turn into an evil witch or something, she was nice, I mean she _is_ nice. It's just...it's complicated. Anyway, I told her she should accept the new job and she did. That's it. » Sam concluded. However Brooke wasn't very happy about that.

« Are you telling me your mother left you to go to Australia instead ? » Brooke said in disbelief.

« No. She's not like that. _I_ insisted. I had a plan and we both agreed that it was the best scenario. The only thing though is that I did not follow my part. But she doesn't know that. That's the only reason why she did not come back. If she knew I was living alone in the street again, she would have never left. » Sam stopped when she saw Brooke's eyes grew bigger.

« Samantha Walker, please tell me I misheard what you've just said. You haven't been living in the street again, have you ? » Brooke's voice was getting louder.

« I'm not living in the street anymore, I live at uni, with Sash. » Sam tried to reassure her but it was a failed attempt.

Brooke looked away for a moment, she could'nt believe her ears. She set eyes on Jude. She pictured him at nineteen, alone, in the street. This vision broke her heart. _How come Sam ended up in the street again ?_ She wondered.

« Why didn't you come home then ? » Brooke asked just above a whisper, still staring at Jude.

Sam froze. She dreaded answering that question. Brooked looked at her again with sorrow in her eyes. Sam could tell she was hurt and disappointed.

« I tried, but I couldn't. I didn't want to mess your life up again. » Sam answered embarrassed and honestly. Brooke didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to think. Sam and Julian watched her carefully. Brooke was still silent when suddenly...

«Okay everyone, let's go to the park ! » she exclaimed out of the blue. Brooke quickly got on her feet. However Sam and Julian didn't move, they shared a look saying _is she serious ?_

« Come on ! Quick ! I'll dress Davis, Julian honey, could you put Jude his jacket on. Sam I'll let a scarf on my bed please take it. » They did as they were told, uncertain about what to think of Brooke's sudden change.

 _ **Please don't forget to review ! Next chapter Julian is going to be more present.**_


	4. Walk in the Park

_**Thanks a lot for your reviews, I really appreciate:) Michnkicks, a lot has happened since Sam left and Sam needs to deal with her insecurities. You and Naley23alwaysforever are absolutely right, Brooke's reaction was weird but you'll find out everything after reading chapter 4 ! As for Jack, I must admit I haven't thought of him. Honestly, I don't think he's going to be part of the story - at least not now, but I can try and think of something, I don't know yet. For now, I think Sam needs to focus on herself and deal with her inner demons and she needs to reconnect with Brooke, Julian and everyone else. Anyway, enough of my comments, I'll let you guys read this new chapter, thanks again for your reviews and I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy !:)**_

 **CHAPTER 4 : Walk in the park**

 _ **AT THE PARK**_

The park was still snowy. It was beautiful to see. Jude was in his pushchair playing with one of his Christmas toys. Brooke was carrying Davis in her arms, Sam was walking next to her and Julian was in charge of the pushchair. They haven't said much since they left the house. Brooke's look was still difficult to read. From time to time Sam peeked at Julian who peeked at Brooke. The young woman didn't seem to notice it. Brooke stopped at a bench, she placed Davis into the pushchair next to his brother, who was now asleep. Then she sat down. Sam was getting more and more anxious so she asked Julian if she could take Davis to the playground. Julian agreed. The teen took the boy in her arms and off she went.

« What's going on ? » Julian asked his wife when Sam was gone, but he got no answer. He sighed and looked ahead of him at Sam and Davis. Sam built a little snowman on a turnstile, she then took several stones of different colors and each time she pushed the turnstile, she replaced the snowman's nose by one of the different colored stones which made Davis laugh at the sudden change of colors. Julian smiled. Sam and Davis were having a great time. Brooke observed them interact.

« Why couldn't she come home ? » she asked Julian, still looking at the girl and her son.

The young woman couldn't get Sam's words out of her mind : _'I tried, but I couldn't. I didn't want to mess your life up again'_.

Julian felt relieved that his wife broke her silence.

« I guess she was scared. » he answered.

« Of what ? Me ? » Brooke asked louder.

« No honey, not you. Perhaps she was scared of your reaction, she was afraid of disappointing you, or of hurting you. » Julian responded.

« Hurting me ? » Brooke asked confused.

Julian took a deep breath. « Look honey, I know there is no doubt in your heart and mind that you love Sam very much and that she's always going to be part of your family, of _our_ family. But.. » he paused. « Sam loved you too and left to live with her birth mother, she might feel a bit guilty about it. She knew how much she meant to you so perhaps that's why she didn't come back when she needed you. » Julian tried to explain. « It's not a question of love or of trust, it's a matter of insecurity I think. »

Brooke thought about it. « She wasn't sure if I trully meant it when I said she could always come back home, no matter what. » Julian nodded.

« I thought it was a given. » Brooke sighed.

Jude woke up from his nap and started crying. Brooke was about to take him in her arms when Julian intervened. She looked at her husband with a confused expression on her face.

« I'll take care of Jude. You need to talk to your girl, she's pretty scared too, you know ? » she knew Julian was right so she decided to meet Davis and Sam at the turnstile.

Sam was holding Davis between her legs. Davis was playing with the teen's shoelaces with one hand while holding the girl's pinky finger with the other.

« Great job with Davis, I think our little friend enjoyed himself. » Sam addressed Davis. « I'm talking to you, you know that ? But I get it, I don't blame you, my shoelaces are way more interesting than me or Mr. Snowman. » Sam continued without noticing Brooke behind her. « Davis...this is a really good name, I like it. You know what buddy ? Not so long ago I'd thought I could have had the same name, isn't it weird ? Samantha Davis...How does it sound to you ?» Sam asked him and Davis babbled in response.

« I didn't know you could understand baby talk. » Brooke said sitting next to Sam. The teen jumped a little.

« So how does it sound to him ? » Brooke tried to make the girl talk but she could tell the teen looked embarassed. She had no idea she had been standing behind her a few minutes ago.

« I don't know, he didn't say much except that he would like the same shoelaces for his birthday. » the girl replied and Brooke smiled. They sat next to each other, not talking for a while.

« I'm sorry ». Brooke finally said looking at the girl. « It was hard for me hearing those words you know I thought you knew that I meant it when I said you'll always be a Davis to me and that you could come home whenever you wanted. I guess I don't understand why you chose the street rather than my home, _your_ home. I didn't know how to react so I shut everyone out for a moment and I'm sorry, it wasn't the right thing to do. » Brooke finished and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

« Please don't apologize. I get it. I guess you're right I should have trusted you and your words but I don't know...I've tried to convince myself that you had only said that to please me. But don't worry, I've always known you meant it. It's just me I guess... » Sam said sincerely.

« Why didn't you come back then? » Brooke wondered.

« I don't really want to talk about it. I'm getting cold, could we go back now ? » Sam asked. Brooke could tell the girl didn't feel like open up and she didn't want to ambush her so she nodded and the three of them rejoined Julian and Jude.

 _ **AT THE BAKER'S**_

Sam's phone was ringing when they entered the house.

 _Calling ID : Sash_

« Sorry I have to take it » Sam announced and answered the phone when she was alone.

« So, have you talked to Sampson ? » Julian asked his wife while taking his jacket off.

« Yeah, a little bit. It's strange you know. I feel like she's so far away from me now. » Brooke said sadly.

« Brooke, you know this girl loves you to death. » Julian tried to reassure.

« I know she loves me, it's not that. It's...I don't know...Something has changed. Have you seen her eyes ? She looks... » Brooke paused trying to find the word she was looking for. _Different ? Sad ? Unhappy ?_

« Lost. » she finally managed to say. Julian thought about it for a moment. He didn't have time to answer Sam reappeared.

« Sorry. Sash reminded me our plane takes off tomorrow in the early afternoon. Jeez ! I can't remember buying these tickets... » Sam said the last part more to herself than for Brooke and Julian.

The adults exchanged a worried look. They still haven't found out what was wrong in Sam's life and they have to say goodbye so soon ?

« Oh... you're leaving tomorrow ? » Brooke asked, trying to sound calm.

« Hum yeah, apparently. Look I'm sorry for everything this was a mistake, I should have never accepted to go out with my friends on Christmas. I thank you both for everything, _again_. I think it's time for me to leave now. » Sam apologized.

« Don't be silly Sampson, it's always a pleasure to have you here. The kids adore you. You're very welcome to stay, _anytime_. You've got a family here. » Julian winked at her and then messed with her hair like he used to do it before. Sam smiled.

« Thank you Julian. Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'd better go to sleep. Goodnight Julian, Brooke, Chip and Dale.»

« Goodnight Sammy » the parents responded in unison.

They left Sam on the sofa and got the twins to bed. Once in their own bedroom, Brooke turned to Julian. « She can't leave now !» She said in a panic tone. « She's only been here for two days ! We have to find out what's going on with her before she leaves because I know Sam and I'm sure she will never come back if she leaves now. Now is not a good time at all. Not at all. » Brooke was pacing. « We have to do something Julian. Julian ? » Brooke stopped and turned to her husband. She couldn't believe her eyes. « What are you _doing_? » she said angrily. « I tell you that if Sam leaves tomorrow, we will never see her again and you're _texting_? » Brooke asked in disbelief.

« Sam won't leave. » Julian replied still ' _texting_ '.

« Julian, I'm not sure you understand. Sam has a plane tomo... » Brooke didn't have the chance to finish. Julian cut her short.

« No she hasn't. » Julian responded with a smirk. « I've just cancelled it. She is not a passenger of this plane anymore. Remind me to thank Sash for giving all the pieces of information I needed in order to do so. » Julian said putting Sam's phone down on the bedside table. Brooke gaped and was speechless for a while.

« Julian, honey. You are a genius ! » Brooke exclaimed and placed her both hands around Julian's neck, she was smiling. Then Julian kissed her.

 **So guys, what do you think ?**


	5. The Deal

**CHAPTER 5 : The Deal**

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING, AT THE BAKER'S**_

« You did what ?! » Sam cried.

« We cancelled your reservation. » Julian repeated.

He was the first to bring up the topic. After breakfast, Sam had gathered the few things she had brought with her and was packing when Julian told her about the flight. Sam was pissed off. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to wake up the twins.

« Okay...Why ? Why would you do that ? » she asked both Brooke and Julian with a bit of anger in her voice.

« We can't let you go without knowing why you came here in the first place. » Julian responded.

« Sam what happened ? What was the deal with Rebecca ? » Brooke was almost pleading at that time. Sam stayed quiet for a while.

« It doesn't matter what it was about, it did not happen, okay ? Drop it please. » Sam answered.

« It does matter sweety. » Brooke responded and stepped forward.

« I have to leave, I'll see when I can go back to New York as soon as possible. » Sam said and was about to leave the room when Julian grabbed her arm.

« You won't leave until you tell us the truth ». Julian let go of her arm. « Look Sammy, we're here for you, okay ? We're not the ennemy, got it ? » he added. Sam looked at him and was touched by the sincerity she could read in his eyes. She hated pushing him away.

« Why do you care ? » she said in a defence mechanism way.

« I care because you don't look so happy Sam, and it hurts _me_ , it hurts _Brooke_ that you won't let us in. _I care_ because something is happening to you, and you're not willing to be helped, _I care_ because I simply care about _you_ a lot. » Julian answered honestly. Both Brooke and Sam were surprised by his words. Sam's eyes began to water and suddenly, she tucked her head onto his chest and let the tears fall. She was overwhelmed. Too much was going on in her head and she was glad that Julian was here for her, she had always liked him. He took the teen in his arms, and whispered some comforting words. Brooke's heart broke at the scene and she placed a hand on the girl's back. When Sam felt Brooke's hand, she turned to her and hugged her tight. She had missed her so much, she couldn't hide it anymore. Brooke immediately returned the hug and looked at her husband. She loved him so much and she was happy to see how much the girl meant to him. He was a great man, a good husband and an amazing father. She felt lucky. She then thought about the girl in her arms and for the first time since the teen had arrived, Brooke felt useful. She held her and stroke her hair, and let her know she was here for her, _forever_.

 _ **AT THE SCOTT'S**_

Jamie was playing video games with his dad when he heard his mum coming.

« Hi Mama, how was your interview ? » Jamie asked. Nathan paused the game.

« Hi honey, it was alright, thank you. » Haley had agreed to make this interview about her musical career. « What are you guys up to ? » She asked and sat next to her husband and kid.

« Lydia's still taking a nap so I asked dad if he wanted to play basketball with me on the wii. » Jamie explained.

« Oh I see, and who's winning? » she asked while taking off her jacket.

« Me ! » Jamie answered proudly. « Dad is a great basketball player in real life, but he's hopeless with a wii controller. » Haley laughs and Nathan claimed to be hurt.

« Mamma ? »

« Yes hun ? »

« My birthday is coming pretty soon and I was wondering if I could spend a day with aunt Brooke ? »

« Yes sure ! I'm sure she'd love that. I'll call her soon and ask her. But I'm no fool Jamie James, I know you'll ask her to buy you ice creams and even if I say to her not to buy you more than one, she won't listen. So if you've got a stomach ache and gets sick on your birthday, it's on you buddy. » she warned him.

« I know... » Jamie rolled his eyes.

« Hey, why don't you go to your bedroom and feed Chester, huh ? Then we could go to the park. » Nathan suggested. Jamie got up and went straight to his bedroom.

Haley sat on the couch next to her husband and they told each other about their day.

 _ **AT THE BAKER'S**_

After her little breakdown, Sam was exhausted and decided to rest a little.

« Who was it ? » Julian asked.

« Haley. She wanted to know if I could take Jamie out just the day before his birthday. My godson wants some bonding time with his favourite auntie. » Brooke joked.

« Cool ! Where are you taking him ? Oh wait...this is a silly question, you'll spoil him and get him everything he wants. Just try to control his sugar level, okay ? » Julian teased. Brooke threw him a cushion right in his face. Julian laughs.

« All jokes aside, I was thinking about going to the park again with the boys and Sam when they're up. » Brooke said.

« I have to go to a meeting this afternoon, remember ? » Julian grimaced.

« Oh sorry, I forgot. We'll miss you. » Brooke winked.

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER**_

« Sleep well ? » Brooke asked Sam who still looks a bit tired.

« Hum...yeah. Where's Julian ? » she asked rubbing her eyes.

« He has a business meeting to go to, he left a few minutes ago. » Brooke answered and the teen nodded.

« Working on new sketches ? » the young girl asked, getting closer to the designer.

« Yeah, I have a new company called Baker Man, it works pretty well actually. » Brooke explained.

« That's so great Brooke ! » Sam said honestly.

« Thanks Sam. » Brooke paused. « So what about you ? why did you go to New York ? » Brooke asked. Sam knew _now_ was the time for some explanation.

« Well, during high school I was following courses at university via the Internet. I had excellent results, the best scores even. So when I graduated, universities had their doors open for me and wanted to pay for my studies. I didn't know which one to choose and I found out that the one in New York was classified the greatest 3 years in a row so I went there. They give me a room and pay for my studies as long as I am in the top ten of the best students of the university. I study lots of different things such as languages, history, literature, maths, physics and medicine. » Sam answered ordinarily.

« Oh, just that ? That's not much you must have plenty of time for yourself. » Brooke teased.

Sam laughs. « I know, it's a lot but at least I learn lots of stuff everyday ! » Sam exclaimed. Brooke smiled. « I'm proud of you honey, this is great though I'm worried about the amount of work, it's not surprising that you look exhausted, do you have enough time to sleep at least ? And do you eat properly ?» the motherly side of Brooke asked.

« Well, I don't sleep much and study a lot but you know, I chose to do so. I might skip a meal or two but only because I sometimes forget. Anyway, it has become a routine now. »

« What does Rebecca think about it ? » Brooke asked, not very happy about the situation. Sam was a bit surprised.

« She asked me exactly the same thing ! _What does Brooke think about it ?_ » she responded, imitating her mother. Brooke frowned. Sam knew she had to tell Brooke the truth, so she took a deep breath and sat next to her. « Living with Rebecca was great. I got the chance to know her and bond with her but...after a year, it didn't feel so great anymore. I was getting more and more anxious and I couldn't sleep very well. She often asked me what was going on but I didn't know. When I realized what was hapening, I couldn't admit it so I decided to bury myself into work that's why I'd started those courses online, so my mind was constantly busy and I couldn't think of anything else and I was so tired that I didn't have to fight for sleep. One day, my mother woke me up on the floor and told me she wanted to talk to me because she had an idea of what was bothering me. So we came up with a deal. » Sam explained, Brooke listened closely.

« What was bothering you ? » Brooke asked concerned.

« Let's say I understood the difference between « mom » and « mother ». She paused and tried to read into Brooke's mind. However, Brooke didn't seem to understand so Sam continued. « All my life I've been told that the greatest thing that could ever happen to me was to find my birth family, my birth mom. I've always thought it was wrong but when I started meeting with Rebecca while living with you, curiosity took the best of me and I thought that maybe I was wrong and the others were right. So I felt confused and you said the right thing for me to do was to go and spend time with her. I thought that too. So I went. But a year later, I realized that I wasn't so close to her than I was with you. I loved her but something was missing. This something was _connection_. I tried to bond, to get closeness with her but it didn't work well because...it wasn't you. I tried to find you in Rebecca but it didn't work. I I love my mother because she's a nice person and gave birth to me but she is never going to be my mom because I've already met my mom and it's you. So when my mother understood I was missing you, she told me about her job offer and that I should go back and live with you if I wanted. I said I'd like to go back but then I felt so guilty about everything that I just...I just couldn't go back to you. I lied to Rebecca and she still believes I came back to you. I decided to ran away and lived in the street again until graduation. Then I got accepted at uni and I've been trying to forget about you and this deal but Christmas came and I got drunk and then, well you know what follows next. I can't believe I had to get drunk to gather the courage to knock on your door again. » Sam explained truthfully. Brooke was speechless. She was happy that Sam opened up to her and told her the truth but she was also hurt about the fact that Sam found it difficult to come back. She hated herself for not checking on Sam earlier. Brooke saw Sam's eyes trying to puzzle out her thoughts.

« Oh Sammy... » Brooke got up and hugged the teen.

 _ **Tada ! So what do you think ?**_


	6. Ice cream in Wonderland

_**Thank you Celine ! I'm glad you feel this way as it is exactly why I wanted to create this story ! And thanks for the other reviewers, it means a lot ! Please keep on commenting my story ^^ Well, enjoy chapter 6 !**_

 **CHAPTER 6 : ICE CREAM IN WONDERLAND**

The day before at the park, Jamie was about to head to the playground when something, well _someone_ caught his eyes. When he recognized her, the little boy ran as fast as he could and jumped right into the girl's arms.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

« I've missed you ! » he exclaimed still hugging her which made both Sam and Brooke smiled.

« I've missed you too Jamster » she replied, returning the embrace.

« I have to tell mummy that, she won't believe me ! » Brooke was about to tell him that his mother was already aware of Sam's reappearance but she didn't have the time to Jamie was already gone.

« Mama ! Guess who's with aunt Brooke ? » Jamie asked out of breath.

« I know. Sam, right ? » she answered smiling.

« Yes that's so cool ! Is she going to stay with aunt Brooke like before ? » Haley's smile slowly disappeared. She had no idea.

 _ **END OF FLASH BACK**_

« So, what do you want to do ? Where do you want to go little man? » Brooke asked his godson.

« I don't know. At first I wanted to get a big ice cream but now I also want to see Sam. » He answered and Brooke smiled. She realized she wasn't the only one to miss the girl.

« Well, we could get this _big_ ice cream, but not too big, you don't want to be sick for your birthday tomorrow, do you ? Then, if you need help finishing your sugar mountain, I know someone who loves sugar more than I do... » she smirked.

« I know ! Sam put a lot of sugar in her coffee ! » Jamie exclaimed and his aunt nodded.

«Awesome! » he added as Brooke parked her car in front of _« Ice cream in wonderland »_ , the new favorite destination for all the sugar lovers in town.

 _ **IN A COFFEE SHOP**_

Sam was drinking her coffee alone. The door opened and a familiar face entered and was heading towards her.

« You know your mo...Brooke opened a coffee house like this one, she will kill you if she sees you here. » Victoria said before sitting in front of the teen.

« Yes I know she told me but Haley's working there so I don't feel confident enough to just walk in. » she answered.

« Why ? Are you afraid of her ? » she asked ironically.

« Sort of. I'm not sure if she'll approve my presence. » Sam replied.

« Two things make no sense at all. One, how come you're afraid of her and not of me ? Am I not suppose to be an evil vampire named Bitchtoria or something ? » Sam laughed. « Second, Haley likes you a lot, she cares about you so I'm positive she'll be happy to see you. » Victoria continued ans she was impressed by the words that just came out of her mouth.

« Thanks but I'm not so sure. Yesterday at the park, she was...distant. And for your record, the reason why I'm not afraid of you is because you haven't given me enough time to be so. You showed up from nowhere and just sat down, otherwise I'd be scared to death. » the teen explained.

« Good. » Victoria smirked. « Well, now that I'm here, why don't we talk about what happened on Christmas ? » Sam sighed, she knew she would not be free until she told Victoria everything she wanted to know.

 _ **AT ICE CREAM IN WONDERLAND**_

« So how is it ? » Brooke asked his godson who had chocolate and vanilla all over his face and on some of his fingers, she even wondered how a piece of banana managed to land near his ear.

« Soo goood ! » he answered with his mouth full.

« I can't believe I bought you this...Julian's right. » Brooke sighed.

« My mom's right too. She says you can't say no to me if I ask you to buy me an ice cream even if she asks you not to. » Jamie said and Brooke laughed.

« Well, to prove her she's wrong, I'll ask Sam to come and help you finish this huge thing » she said pointing at his ice cream. « Like this, you can't say to your mom you ate a big ice cream all by yourself, and I won't be grounded by tutor mom. » Jamie laughed.

 _ **AT THE COFFEE SHOP**_

« That's it. You know everything. » Sam finished.

« Oh my God, Samantha ! » Victoria exclaimed. She paused and you could tell she was taking everything that the girl had said in.

« I still don't understand why you didn't come back sooner. I was here the night you left and I know you knew my daughter meant her words. » Victoria said after a while.

« I know it's hard to explain. I think I just felt too guilty to come back. You see, I made a choice and I realized it wasn't the right one _a year_ later ! It took me time to understand that. A lot happened in a year, so even if I knew my m...Brooke meant what she'd said, it didn't feel quite right to just show up, you know ? I couldn't stop asking myself _what if she's not living there anymore ? What if she has built her own family now ? What if she did not regret what had happened ? Maybe she does not wish me to live with her anymore ? What if she forgot what she'd said ?_ _What if she gets mad ? And what about the others ? Haley ? Victoria ? Jamie ?..._ and the list is long. » Sam felt relieved after her monologue. It felt good to talk to someone about her insecurities and the reasons why she did not come back earlier. Victoria understood better, she was about to say something when Sam's phone rang.

« Hello ? »

« Hi Sam, it's me ! » Jamie said excited. The boy's enthusiasm made her happy. Perhaps she was wrong to think that her sudden presence would bother the people she loved.

« Hi buddy, what's up ? » she asked.

« I'm with Aunt Brooke and we're at the new Ice cream in wonderland ! » she could tell that the boy was really thrilled.

« I heard it's a great place ! » she answered.

« Oh cool ! Do you want to join us and help me finish my ice cream ? Please ?» Brooke chuckled, this boy _really_ wanted to see her girl.

« Wait a minute, Did you mention an ice cream ? »

« yes. »

« I'm on my way ! » Sam hung up her phone. Both Victoria and Brooke heard the conversation. Victoria rolled her eyes and Brooke laughed. Sam apologized to Victoria and said she'd meet her soon.

Less than ten minutes later, Sam entered the place and spotted Brooke and Jamie. She approached them.

« I've heard about an ice cream emergency. » she said, mocking a fireman. « But don't worry, I'm a professional and I've been dealing with this kind of issue for more than ten years. » Brooke and Jamie were amused by the teen. « In this kind of situation, one thing is left to do. » She took a spoon and sat next to the boy. Then she plunged the spoon into Jamie's ice cream and put it in her mouth. Brooke laughed.

« Oh thank you Sam, you've just saved our day. » she played along.

«No need to thank me ma'am, it's my job and it's _always_ a pleasure » she answered her mouth full. The three of them laughed. Samantha was still relishing the ice cream when Victoria walked in.

« Mom ? What are you doing here ? » Brooke asked surprised.

« I was with Sam just before and this knucklehead forgot her phone. » She handed it to Sam who thanked her and took it.

« Do you want to join us ? » the teen asked. It was Victoria's turn to be surprised. She didn't particularly fancy this kind of place but being with her daughter and Sam wasn't unpleasant to her. She looked at Brooke as for asking her permission, and after receiving a small nod and a little smile from her, Victoria sat next to her, facing the teen with chocolate and vanilla just above her lips.

« So, are you exciting for tomorrow ? » Brooke asked her godson.

« Oh yes ! Aunt Quinn and Clay will come and dad and mom promised me to go to the park and play baseball ! » he answered happily.

« I'm not into sports but don't you need two teams to play baseball ? » Victoria asked.

« Yes, but we'll be enough to play, will you play auntie Brooke ? » Brooke froze. One of the rare common point she had with her mother was that she wasn't into sports either. Jamie saw his godmother grimaced so he made his puppy face and Brooke couldn't resist.

« sure, anything you want my dear. » she answered giving in. Sam laughed, she remembered saving Julian's back each time a conversation about sports popped up. She particularly enjoyed talking baseball and basketball with Nathan and it had always surprised Nathan, Brooke and Julian about how much the girl knew. What she had never told was that she had been close to become a professional baseball player some years before. The teen was called back from her memory when Jamie spoke to her.

« Will you be at my birthday party ? » he asked. It was Sam's turn to be taken aback. She didn't know what to answer. She wasn't sure to be ready to face all the people who had accepted her and with whom she hadn't been in contact for years. Brooke frowned. She didn't understand why Sam was taking so much time to answer. She could tell something was on her mind and decided to question her about it later.

« Sure she'll come. » Brooke answered instead. « Right Sam ? » She said looking up at the girl who gave her a small nod.

« Great ! » The little boy exclaimed. « Uh oh, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be quick. » Brooke seized the opportunity to have a liitle chat with Sam.

« What's the matter honey ? » she asked lovingly.

« Nothing it's just...we should ask Haley and Nathan if they want me there, that's it. » Sam replied.

« This is ridiculous, Nathan and Haley adore you, now that you're here, it's obvious that you're invited, you're family Sam, okay ? Don't forget it. » She said reassuring the teen and taking the girl's hand into hers. Sam gave her a small smile. She wasn't totally convinced.

« or if you still have some doubts, you can ask Haley right now» Victoria added pointing with her head at the café's door. Sam frowned and then she saw her former English teacher heading towards their table. She wasn't feeling comfortable.

«Here you are ! » Haley said to the group. Jamie came out of the restroom and greeted his mom.

«Oh my ! This is quite an ice cream that you've got here Jamie James. » She glanced at Brooke who acted the innocent.

« Sam helped me a lot you know « Jamie defended himself and his aunt.

« Well, I hope so. This would be shame to get sick on your birthday. » his mom told him. The four of them talked for a while but Sam kept silent and Brooke noticed it.

« Are you tired honey ? » she asked the girl who seemed miles away from there.

« Huh ? Sorry, no I'm fine. » she gave Brooke a smile. Haley looked at the girl next to her and could feel her anxiety.

« Hey Sam, could we talk when you've got a minute please ? » Haley asked.

« Yes, sure. » the teen answered a bit worried.

Brooke wasn't sure about what was going on but when her mother told her she needed to show her and Jamie something outside, they followed her. On the parking lot, Victoria explained everything to Brooke while Jamie was waiting in the car. The designer understood better Sam's behaviour.

Now that there was just Sam, Haley took Brooke's seat and looked right into the girl's eyes.

« I wanted to say that I'm sorry Sam. » she started. « I know I've been distant lately and I hate it, I'm sorry. I want you to know that you mean a lot to us, I care about you and nothing has changed. » she said.

« So you're not mad at me ? » Sam questioned.

« Of course not. When I heard you were back I was worried. I was worried for you. Brooke told me what happened on Christmas and I didn't like it. When I saw you I knew I was right to worry, you were skinnier and looking paler and something in your eyes was missing. You didn't look so happy. » she paused and Sam looked away but Haley asked her to look at her. When Haley got her attention back she continued. « I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you. I wasn't sure about what was going on and it was so unexpected that I didn't tell my son about you. I must admit I was afraid he'll get attached to you again and be sad if you'd leave soon. But it was a mistake. You're not someone I should keep away from him. You're a wonderful young woman, he adores you, you were like his best friend and he looked up to you as his big sister. I regret my reaction. I should have told him sooner that you were back in town. I thought I was protecting him but you're not a threat, it was silly of me. Even if you leave soon again, he should enjoy every moment spent with you but I do hope this time we'll get in touch more regularly. » Sam was taking everything in. Haley looked attentively at the girl. After a while, Sam spoke again.

« So does it mean I'm invited at Jamie's birthday party ? » she grinned. Haley smiled.

« Of course you are knucklehead ! » Haley smiled. She was glad to have clarified the situation with Samantha and she could see that the girl looked much more relax now.

 _ **Please review ! I'd love to read your thoughts :) thanks !**_


	7. Happy Birthday

_**Thanks for your reviews ! As you might have noticed, I had to change Jamie's birthday for this story to work. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 7 ! Please review:)**_

 **Chapter 7 : Happy Birthday !**

Jamie was still sleeping when suddenly he felt two large bumps on his bed. At first he was confused but when he heard his parents screamed 'happy birthday love !' he headed out from under the cover.

« I can't believe how big you are ! » Haley exclaimed messing with her son's hair.

« You're a big boy now. » Nathan told him.

« Not so big, I'm only 8 dad ». Jamie wisely replied which made his parents laugh.

« You're right buddy, why don't we all go downstairs and have a birthday breakfast and then we could get everything ready for your party. » Nathan suggested.

« Awesome ! » Jamie cried and ran down the stairs.

 _ **AT THE BAKER'S**_

« Julian, have you packed Jamie's gift ? » Brooke asked.

« Yes love, I have. Do you know where Sam is ? I wanted to talk to her about something. » He replied.

« She left a bit early this morning, she wanted to buy something for Jamie. » Brooke answered and Julian nodded.

« Haley called, Quinn and Clay will arrive around 11 am, she'd like us to be there around 12. We'll have a barbecue and then we're going to play baseball at the park. After that, we're all going to the funfair but don't say anything to Jamie it's a surprise. » Brooke explained.

« Alright ! Do we have to play baseball, I mean let's face it, we're both terrible at it. » Julian complained.

« Yes love, we have to because my godson wants us to play with him, so we will. » Brooke answered a bit authoritative. Julian pouted.

« but we'll need someone to look after the boys... » Julian tempted.

« Problem solved ! Victoria is going to babysit them at the park.» Brooke exclaimed. Then she got closer to her husband and said in a frightening way « There's no escape. If I have to play, then you can be sure that _you_ will play too. » Julian claimed to be scared and she kissed him.

 _ **AT TREE HILL SOCIAL SERVICE CENTRE**_

Sam walked timidly in the building and got closer to the reception desk.

« Hi, can I help you ? » the receptionist addressed Sam.

« Hum..I'd like to get some of my stuff back. I've heard when a foster kid leaves things behind, someone from the social service takes them back and gives them back to the new family. » Sam answered a bit anxious. She did not particularly love this place.

« Yes, indeed. Haven't you got your things back yet ? » the woman asked.

« No, I mean I left them a few years ago and in the mean time my social worker quited her job so...I was wondering if it was possible to find my stuff somewhere ? » Sam asked still nervous.

« Oh I see. Well, usually things are thrown away or given to charities after a while or sent back to the social service centre of your birth town but this is quite rare. » the woman explained.

« Oh, I was born here so perhaps my things are still in here ? » Sam asked with a bit of hope in her voice. The woman felt sympathy for the young woman in front of her.

« Hum...I can't promise anything sweetheart, but I can check on my computer. What's your name ? » she asked tenderly. Sam was less nervous now.

« Samantha Walker. » she told her.

After a few minutes, the receptionist looked up at the teen.

« I have good and bad news. The good news is that we do have some of your stuff in here, the bad news is that all your things that you lost more than 10 years ago were given away. » She told her with a compassionate smile.

« Great ! I mean, I'm looking for one particular box and I lost it 7 years ago so.. » Sam explained when she noticed the confused look of the receptionist.

« Oh cool. Well, please follow me, we'll go get your things. » The woman kindly offered. Sam followed her. Once in the storeroom, the woman looked at the piece of paper in her hand and read 'number 5542' out loud. After a few minutes, she spotted the box.

« Here it is ! » she exclaimed. She took the large box carefully and put it on the table near the shelf. She took a cutter and cut the tape that sealed the box. « I'll let you open it. » she said to Sam in order to give her some privacy. Sam nodded. The teen looked inside the box and a smile appeared on her face.

« Great ! Everything's here. » She told herself. Sam thanked the receptionist for her help and headed out of the building with the large box in her arms. Now, she needed to find something new for Jamie.

 _ **AT THE SCOTT'S**_

« Hi ! I'm so happy to see you « Haley exclaimed as she hugged her big sister.

« Hi Clay, how you're doing ? » Nathan greeted him.

« Please come in, Jamie's excited to see you both. » Haley told them.

« and so are we ! » Quinn added, stepping forwards.

« So, how was your safari in Africa ? » Nathan asked.

« It was great ! We really had a great time there. Though Quinn couldn't stop taking pictures for her future gallery. » Clay complained and received a small slap on his arm from Quinn.

« Anyway, we'll talk about Africa later, for now, I want to see my nephew ! » Quinn shouted so that Jamie could hear her upstairs, and it worked. A minute later, Jamie was running down the stairs to greet his aunt and Clay. The boy was so happy to see them.

« Happy birthday ! » they said in unison.

« Thanks ! Are you ready to play baseball ? » he asked excitedly already dressed up.

« Wait a minute big boy, first we need all the guests to be here and we need to have lunch, remember ? » his mom reminded him.

« Okay. » Jamie sighed.

 _ **AT THE BAKER'S**_

« Oh great, you're home » Brooke said as she saw Sam entered.

« Yep, I found what I was looking for. » Sam replied, satisfied.

« What's this big box ? » Brooke asked curiously.

« It's for Jamie. » she answered without giving more details about its contents. Brooke was about to ask for more but Julian interrupted her.

« Oh Sam you're here great. I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute ? » he asked her.

« Yes sure » the teen replied as she put down the box.

« Don't be too long okay ? Haley and Nathan are waiting for us. I'll go get the boys ready and then, out ! » Brooke warned them. Julian and Sam nodded.

Julian led Sam towards the patio and sat down next to her.

« I need to talk to you about something. » He started.

« alright, go ahead. » Sam encouraged him.

« I know your Christmas holidays is almost over and that at one point you'll have to go back to New York. » he paused and looked at the teen who was waiting for him to continue. « But I've also read that it is possible to change universities during the school year and I've found one fifteen minutes away from Tree Hill that offers some of the courses you follow. » Sam was about to say something but Julian didn't let her speak. « Of course some courses you follow in New York will be missing but honestly you study too hard, so it's not a bad thing if you take less classes. I know you don't pay for your university but I want you to know that Brooke and I would be more than happy to give you money for your studies and of course, you could stay at home with us. » Julian finished. Sam was about to reply when, that time, Brooke opened the door.

« Come on guys, we'll be late, you can talk later, let's go. » She said leaving the door open. Julian got up and turned to Sam. « I can see you're surprised and you're about to argue about what I've just told you but please Sam, take the whole day to think about it, I'm really serious. We can talk later if you want, but for now, let's put this conversation aside and leave before Brooke cuts our heads off. » He said and disappeared into the living room. Sam didn't move, she was still confused about her talk with Julian. Perhaps she would consider it after all, she had no idea what to do. She shook off her head and got up. Julian was right, it is never good to piss Brooke off !

 _ **AT THE SCOTT'S**_

Nathan, Haley, Quinn, Clay, Brooke, Julian, Sam, Jude and Davis were all present around a delicious barbecue to celebrate Jamie's birthday. The picture was really nice to see. Everyone chatted, teased and laughed with one another. You could feel a strong bond between them all. Even Sam, who had just met Clay and Quinn, felt already quite close to them which surprised the girl. She was particularly interested in Quinn's project to open a gallery. She also talked sports with Nathan and Clay and played with Jamie and the boys. She kept some distance from Brooke and Julian but Brooke didn't notice it as she was in deep conversations with Haley and Julian knew it was because the teen was considering his offer. He really loved that girl and was delighted by the scene in front of him, Sam playing with his sons and Jamie, happy and interacting like true siblings.

« What's this smile for ? » Brooke asked her husband as she got closer to him.

« because of this » He answered, pointing at the kids and placed his arm around his wife. Brooke followed his eyes and immediately understood what her husband wanted to say, she smiled too. She had secretly always hoped that she could see the scene in front of her. When the boys were born, she couldn't help but think about Sam, she had always felt that she was her first kid and even when she left, she still felt that way. But she was also a bit anxious as she knew she had to talk to Sam and Julian and found a solution for the girl before the holiday is over. Brooke was brought back to earth when Haley gathered everyone to open Jamie's gifts. The little boy was thrilled. He loved his presents and particularly Sam's old baseball equipment. She had explained to everyone that when she was 12 years old, she was offered to join a professional baseball team which she had accepted for a year but then she wanted to continue school so she decided to stop playing pro. They were all surprised especially Brooke who had no idea but she understood better now why Sam knew so much about sports.

« So cool ! I want Sam to play in my team ! » Jamie exclaimed which made the others laugh.

« Alright buddy, why don't you thank everyone for their gifts and then we're all going to play baseball at the park, huh ? » Haley suggested. Jamie carried out his mom's words. He thanked Brooke and Julian for his new video games, Quinn and Clay for his new bike, his parents for his ipod, and Sam for his new baseball equipment and skateboard.

 _ **AT THE PARK**_

Sam laughed when she saw Brooke hit the ball and be impressed by herself. The young designer turned to Julian, who was in her team, and shouted 'I did it !' , Julian quickly told her to start running which Brooke did. She was so happy with her home run that she didn't notice Sam's bursts of laughter until a few minutes.

« What's so funny ? » she asked her, still holding the baseball bat in her hand.

« You...forgot...forgot to... threw away the...the bat when you started run...running, plus you...you ran in the wrong...in the wrong direction ! » Sam managed to say between her laughter. Brooke also saw the other players containing their laughter and she felt so stupid.

« Why didn't you say anything ? » Brooke addressed Sam.

« Because I was too busy making fun of you ! » she answered with a smile.

« Oh you ! You should be ashamed of laughing at me. » Brooke replied.

« Hum...Actually, not really, no. » Sam smirked and it was enough for Brooke to tackle her down gently and attacked her with tickles.

« I won't get off of you until you apologize young lady. » Brooke warned.

« No way, it was so funny, I couldn't resist _old_ lady. » She answered back and both remembered a similar conversation in which they exchanged those words years ago when

Owen was at the door with Sam next to him, and Brooke's ID in his hand.

« Okay girls, enough. » Nathan said as he approached them. « Let's get out of here, the game's over, you lost Brooke. » he added and let out a small laugh soon joined by Sam's. Brooke let go of her and helped the girl to get up and then she kissed her on the teen's forehead.

« The game was awesome, thank you guys ! » Jamie said happily. The adults smiled.

« Do you know what is also awesome buddy ? » Nathan asked his son.

« that aunt Brooke doesn't get baseball rules right ? » he asked and received a small slap from his aunt.

« Yes right, but I was thinking of something else... » Nathan smirked.

« What ? » Jamie asked.

« Funfair ! » they all cried in unison.

« Let's go ! » His mom exclaimed.

« So cool ! » Jamie's surprise was a success, the boy literally jumped up and down.

 _ **AT THE FUNFAIR**_

Jamie was having a lot of fun with all the amusement attractions and candies, and to be honest, he wasn't the only one. Julian particularly enjoyed his pink candy floss and was all worked up each time he came across one. He looked just like a five year old child. Brooke couldn't help but smile at him.

« I married a kid. » She said to Quinn and Haley who nodded and laughed.

« Look at our husbands. » Quinn said pointing in the direction of Clay and Nathan who were scoring baskets.

Brooke who had taken back the boys right after the game at the park, heard Jude crying. She looked at her watch and saw it was late, the boys were tired. So she apologized to Quinn and Haley and told them she would rather go back home. The women understood and wished her good night. Brooke said goodbye to the rest of the adult and wished a happy birthday to Jamie once more. She then headed toward Julian who was sitting and talking with Sam on a bench.

« I think I'm going back home honey, the boys are getting tired, it's kind of late. » Brooke announced.

« Alright, let's go home. » he said and stood up.

« Oh no, please stay here, you're having a good time, enjoy. » Brooke smiled at him.

« Are you sure ? » he asked her.

« Absolutely. I'll see you both later at home. » and with that she left. Sam who witnessed the scene started fidgeting. Julian looked at her.

« Go and tell her Sammy. » he told her with a smile. The teen thought about it for a few seconds and then stood up and caught up with Brooke.

« Wait up ! » she cried causing Brooke to turned to the voice.

« Sam ? What's going on ? » she asked her.

« I feel a bit tired too, I think I want to go home with you if you don't mind. » She answered, catching her breath.

« Yes, sure, I'd love that. » Brooke replied. They walked next to each other, not talking for a while, Brooke pushing the pushchair and Sam trying to find a way to engage in converation with the woman. Sam gently grabbed Brooke's arm which caused the young mother to stop walking. Brooke looked at the teen with a confused expression on her face. Sam took a breath and opened her mouth to speak.

« I'd like to come home. » She simply announced. Brooke was a bit taken aback, she didn't see that coming.

« oh okay, I guess you have to return to your university soon, so I get it » she said with sadness in her voice even if she tried her best to hide it, mainly avoiding Sam's gaze.

« I wasn't talking about New York... » Sam replied, waiting for Brooke's response. The young mother looked up, and needed a few seconds to process what the teen implied but when she did, she enveloped the student in a tight hug.

« Oh, my sweet girl... » Brooke whispered more to herself than to the girl and let some tears fall and run down her cheeks she was so happy. Sam smiled, relieved, and hugged her mother back. « I've missed you... _mom_. » she whispered back, wraping her arms around the happy mother.

 _ **I guess hanging out with the whole gang made Sam aware that she missed all that ! I have other ideas for what should happen next but I don't think I'll have time to write more chapters for now. So this is « the end » of this story (I told you it was going to be short!) but a sequel is likely to happen as I have the storyline in mind and a few chapters already done but I need time to write more ! I'll let you know when I'm done with this story.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and sharing your feeling ! It's been a pleasure to read you !**_

 _ **Please review :)**_


End file.
